


The falling Angel

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an: this just came to me one night, but i know the charaters are ooc and i dont own the song wieght of the world by Evanescence (part of this song inspire me) or Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The falling Angel

Safe in the dark, how can you see?

 

Wings tattered and batter

Once pure white in color

Now a sinister pitch black color

Amber eyes glazed with crazed emotions whenever they flick

Arms and legs chains to his lover

Still in the dark, can you fix me?

The purity that was once there

It's long gone

Especially once you've caught this fallen angel

The sharp teeth, wanting the bloodshed of many others now

The hungar in those eerie amber eyes looks with haze with every few moments

Then those crazed glazed amber eyes looking like flames

Peering into a person's soul

Red hair a mess, but the curl still in place

The mark on the back and neck

Near the tatter, battered wings on the lithe body of his

Made the piercing icy blue eye lover

Are proof that this amber eye angel is his and his alone

That no one would have him

Feels like the weight of the world,

Those blue eyes that made him this way

What's behind those icy blue eyes?

Are always changing in time

But always something hidden in those beautiful set of icy blue eyes

A tempting demon

But the golden blonde locks staying neat for this lover

But strong, broad body

Same pitch black wings and body are stilled

As his icy blue eyes watch his amber eye lover's every movement

 

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

 

Both are the fuel for the crazed emotions

The crazed emotions that happen

When they are around each other or not

Both blue and amber eyes peering into each other souls

In a way that seems and feels possessive of each other

Moonlight shoning on to the two lovers from a high cieling window

Showing the blue eye man pale skin and sunshine like hair

As well as showing the amber eye man lght tan skin,

though part of the skin of this man is merred with blood randomly on his body,

and messy locks of aurburn red hair of the amber eye man

 

Feels like the weight of the world,

Freefall, freefall, all through life


End file.
